Weekend at Muriel's my way
by Wandering Namekian
Summary: I saw this episode and thought , what would have happened if Miss Finster hadn't heard Spinelli talking to TJ? What if TJ had come to rescue her without the others? It's really short and cute rare for me and it's T.J.Spinelli. Please read and review.


Weekend at Muriel's (my way)

Disclaimer: I don't own Recess. Disney does, but one day that will change you'll see you'll all see. Muwhahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!!!!!!! But as of right now I don't own Recess. 

**A/N: READ THIS AUTHOR'S NOTE OR YOU WILL NOT UNDERSTAND THE STORY. This is what would have happened had I written the episode "Weekend at Muriel's" this is the episode where Spinelli has to spend a weekend at Miss Finster's house. And it started out really bad but got better because Miss Finster heard her when she was on the phone with T.J. begging for help. I really don't think that Miss Finster should ever be given the characteristic of 'not so bad after all' and you all know what I mean by that. Some adults can have that like Prickly just not Finster. So anyway this story starts after Spinelli's phone call to T.J. asking for help. Oh and if you don't like T.J./Spinelli then don't read this fic. Well that's it, oh yeah and if you haven't seen this episode then e-mail me and I will discribe it to you in detail.**

~Weekend at Muriel's (my way)~

_"Teej, you gotta help me, I'm going crazy here." _Spinelli's words played over and over again in his mind. His best friend was trapped at Miss Finster's and he wasn't lifting a finger to help her, he felt horrible. What kind of a friend was he, leaving poor Spinelli all alone like that with Miss Finster. She wasn't just his friend, or even just his best friend he loved her, not just a crush, undeniable love, ever since the kiss, he had known. He wanted to kiss her again but he wouldn't risk the best friend he had ever had over a possible romance, he didn't think he could bear it if she stopped being her friend. He thought of her alone with Miss Finster trapped in her apartment, he then was determined to get her out someway, somehow, he would get her out. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_"I don't really think that there is anything that I can do, but I will try to help you." _T.J.'s words echoed in Spinelli's mind. There really was no hope for her then, if T.J. didn't have a plan to save her then no one did. She really missed T.J. he wasn't only her best friend but she was in love with him ever since that stupid kiss. When she really thought about it the kiss wasn't stupid at all, it had been wonderful, and she really wanted to do it again. There was a problem, if he didn't feel the same way she would lose the best friend she ever had and she didn't think she could deal with that. Miss Finster would be calling her for dinner soon, it would probably something disgusting and then she would have another sleepless night thanks to the fact that Miss Finster's snores were the loudest in the known and unknown universe. She walked into the room where all of her stuff was. Suddenly there was a knock at the window, she looked over and to her amazement T.J. was standing outside the window. She ran over to the window and opened it. 

"Teej," she said, "what are you doing here?"

"I'm here to save you of course," he answered, "come on grab your stuff."

"Where are we going?" she asked him.

"I told my mom about what was going on and she says that you can stay with us for the rest of the weekend," he answered.

"But what about my parents and Finster," she said.

"We can call your parents from my house and they can call Finster," he said.

"How can I thank you for this?" she said.

"Grab your stuff and hurry we only have 45 more minutes until Finster gets done with dinner," he said.

"Got it Teej," she said. Spinelli grabbed all of her stuff and threw it into her bag and threw the bag out the window and climbed out. 

"Let's go," he said. They went around to the front of the apartment. As they neared the edge of the driveway out of the light from of the apartment T.J. accidentally knocked over one of Miss Finster's garbage cans. Suddenly the outdoor lights came on and T.J. knew that Miss Finster would be outside in the next few seconds so he grabbed Spinelli by the wrists and fell back into the bushes and Spinelli fell on top of him. They watched in horror as Miss Finster walked to the edge of the driveway to pick the garbage can up. Spinelli had to flatten herself out on top of T.J. and he had to put his arms around her so that Miss Finster wouldn't see them, finally after what seemed like ages she went back inside. Only then did they realize the position that they were in. 

"You know Teej," she said slyly, "I never got to really thank you for coming to save me." She smiled to mask how nervous she really was, but the moment was too perfect to pass up. She leaned down and kissed him. 

"I should save you more often," said T.J. after they separated. He put his arm behind her head and his hand in her black hair and brought her head down so he could kiss her again. After they separated again she played with the bit of hair that was sticking out of his red baseball cap. 

_He looks so cute right now, _she thought, _oh God I love him._

_I love this girl_, T.J. thought,_ she's so beautiful too._ Suddenly he remembered the terrible fact that the world stopped for no man. "We've uhh gotta get going," he said disappointed that they only had a small amount of time to call Spinelli's parents and get everything worked out before Miss Finster discovered that Spinelli was gone. They both reluctantly got up Spinelli found her bag and they headed towards T.J.'s house. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Well T.J.," said Mrs. Detweiller, "it took some work but, Spinelli's parents said that she can spend the rest of the weekend with us."

"Thank you so much Mrs. Detweiller," said Spinelli.

"No problem Spinelli," said Mrs. Detweiller, "I know Miss Finster, and I wouldn't want to spend a few hours with her much less an entire weekend. Anyway you can sleep on the floor in T.J.'s room. Unless you'd rather room with Becky."

"That's fine," Spinelli answered, the first option sounded a lot better to her. She and T.J. went up the stairs to his room. Once inside Spinelli sat down a chair and yawned sleepily. 

"You look really tired," said T.J., "and it's not even nine o'clock yet." 

"It's just that I didn't get any sleep last night," she answered, "Miss Finster snore's are incredibly loud and the bed I had to sleep in was really uncomfortable, your floor should be a huge improvement."

"If you didn't get any sleep last night then maybe I should sleep on the floor," said T.J.

"No Teej, I'll be fine," she said, "you've done so much for me already." 

"Then let me do one more thing," he said, "I wouldn't feel right having you sleep on the floor while I slept in my bed and I got a full night's sleep last night. Even if you don't sleep in the bed I'll sleep on the floor too."

"But Teej," she began to argue.

"No Spinelli," he said cutting her off, "I've made up my mind." 

"Ok fine," she said, "I know better than to argue with you've made up your mind."

"Good," he said, "are you going to get some sleep now?"

"No," she answered, "I'm not that tired yet."

"Hey Spin," T.J. said, "erm, I have something I really need to tell you."

"What is it Teej?" she asked, he sounded nervous.

"Erm, well, oh man, it'll be a lot easier if I just say it. Spin, I,I…" he stopped. He looked really nervous, "Spin, I love you. I've loved you ever since I had to kiss you, maybe even before that. I..I…" He trailed off and looked at his feet, he looked as if he had done something that he would later regret.

"Teej," she said taking a breath, "I, I love you too." She got up from the chair, walked over to him and placed her hand on his face. 

"Really?" he said looking up at her hoping that this wasn't some cruel joke or a dream. 

"Really," she answered. She reached her other hand behind his head and kissed him. He reached his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him. As the kiss ended T.J. got a chance to see how tired Spinelli really was, she looked as if every second that she kept her eyes open was a struggle. He caressed her face and she moved her arms so that they were around his neck. Her eyes closed as she slipped into sleep, T.J. caught her before she fell to the ground. 

"Spinelli," he whispered in her ear, waking her. 

"Huh?" she answered. 

"You said that you weren't that tired," he said. 

"I wasn't," she said, "I just am now." 

He smiled at her, "are you going to get some sleep now?" he asked. 

"I guess," she answered, "I'll be right back." She grabbed her bag and went to change into her pajamas. By the time she got back T.J. had changed as well. 

"Your going to sleep too?" she asked him.

"No point in staying up," he answered. He walked over to her, wrapped his arms around her and kissed her gently. "Goodnight Spin," he said softly.

"Night, Teej," she returned in a voice a lot softer than hers usually was. They reluctantly let go of one another and Spinelli lay down on T.J.'s bed. She deeply breath in T.J's scent, that recently had become so familiar and comforting to her, as she let sleep take her. 

_The End_

_*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_

**Ok that was it, I hope you liked it. I have another Recess fic that I am working on and it's finished but it's 30 pages long and still on paper so it will be a while before I get it up. Please read and review and I will try to read some of your fics. Constructive criticism is accepted, but don't be mean. Thanks!**

~Allison~

**P.S. Thanks for all of the great reviews keep reviewing and I will return the favor!**


End file.
